Las Lluvias
by shadowjadis
Summary: Y así hablaron, y así hablaron los hombres y mujeres de Poniente. Pero ahora ven las lluvias caer sobre ellos, y ya es demasiado tarde...
1. Cersei

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo quiero entreteneros.**

**Nota: Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #32 **_**¡Yo los quiero!**_** del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Concretamente, se trata de la lista número 4. **

"¿Y quién sois vos para decirme lo que debo hacer?", dijo la joven leona.

A un león no le importan la opinión de las ovejas, no cuando el trono es suyo, si bien sólo como reina regente. Con ojos de esmeralda y cabello dorado, como el oro de Roca Casterly, ni el sol de Poniente le hace sombra. La reina no atiende a consejos; ella sabe muy bien cómo desenvolverse en cada situación.

Y así habló, así habló la reina Cersei de la Casa Lannister. Pero ahora las hebras doradas que la coronaban han desaparecido, y su dignidad muere entre gritos y pedradas. Sí, ahora camina con la cabeza gacha hacia la Fortaleza Roja, mientras todo el pueblo llano contempla su desnudez.


	2. Arya

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo quiero entreteneros.**

**Nota: Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #32 **_**¡Yo los quiero!**_** del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Concretamente, se trata de la lista número 4. **

"¿Y cómo te atreves a obligarme a ser lo que no soy?" dijo la niña lobo.

Ella no nació para ser una dama; disfruta más en los establos y ensuciándose las manos con armas que sentada en los salones de Invernalia. Sea su madre o su septa, no se deja domar por nadie. Los lobos son criaturas salvajes. Y ella lo es, la más fiera y rebelde de la manada.

Y así habló, y así habló la joven Arya de la Casa Stark. Pero ahora su manada está destruida y desperdigada, y ella es una gata extraviada lejos del hogar. Sí, ahora la loba está solitaria y no se le permite siquiera recordar su nombre.


	3. Robert

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo quiero entreteneros.**

**Nota: Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #32 **_**¡Yo los quiero!**_** del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Concretamente, se trata de la lista número 4. **

"¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?" dijo el pequeño señor del Valle "Yo soy tu señor. Si me tratas así, te haré volar hasta el suelo."

El heredero de la Casa Arryn es un muchacho frágil y enfermizo, pero déspota y tirano a pesar de su corta edad. Su madre le ha enseñado a exigir lo que le corresponde. Quien le obligue a comerse sus gachas o a cortarse el cabello enmarañado sufrirá su ira y podría terminar saliendo por la Puerta de la Luna. El Nido de Águilas es suyo, y como amo y señor de las tierras no dudará en hacerse respetar.

Y así habló, así habló el pequeño Robert de la Casa Arryn. Pero ahora su protectora madre ya no está, y nadie está allí para escuchar sus llantos. Sí, ahora los temblores sacuden su débil y diminuto cuerpo, mientras el Valle está en manos de otros que no se doblegan ante él.


	4. Petyr

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo quiero entreteneros.**

**Nota: Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #32 **_**¡Yo los quiero!**_** del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Concretamente, se trata de la lista número 4. **

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para desafiarme?" dijo el futuro señor de Invernalia "Eres muy poca cosa para enfrentarte a mí; márchate si aprecias tu vida."

Tal vez sea un gran guerrero o también un mujeriego, pero el joven Baelish no le tiene miedo. Un lobo puede tener garras y colmillos, pero un sinsonte es más grácil y sabe volar. Y cuando se trata de su amada Cat, es capaz de luchar hasta el final, aunque la cicatriz marque su cuerpo entero de por vida.

Y así habló, así habló Brandon de la Casa Stark. Pero ahora sus restos calcinados a manos del Rey Loco descansan en las criptas de Invernalia. Sí, ahora no queda nada del valeroso lobo, mientras el menudo Baelish se sienta como un gran señor en el Consejo Privado del rey.


	5. Jeyne

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo quiero entreteneros.**

**Nota: Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #32 **_**¡Yo los quiero!**_** del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Concretamente, se trata de la lista número 4. **

"¿Y quién eres tú para acercarte a mí con esa fea cara de caballo?" dijo la hija del mayordomo.

La dulce Jeyne tal vez no sea tan hermosa como Sansa Stark, pero es toda una mujercita y sigue siendo mucho más bella que su hermana menor. Mientras cosen en los salones o mientras cenan en el comedor de Invernalia, las dos pequeñas damas se divierten burlándose de Arya. A diferencia de ella, Jeyne y Sansa sí saben comportarse en público, cantar, bailar y bordar, y les espera un buen futuro como esposas de grandes señores.

Y así habló, y así habló Jeyne, hija de Vayon Poole. Pero ahora el bastardo de Fuerte Terror la arrastra hasta su cama y no tiene escapatoria. Sí, ahora ya ni siquiera es Jeyne, sino una falsa Arya, y ha olvidado lo que es sentirse hermosa.


End file.
